1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the Internet, and more particularly, to a method for providing applications in a rendered output of a web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web page allows a user to view content on a website provided by a content provider. Various objects created by content providers and developers can be embedded into third party websites. The object may simply be a text, multimedia content, etc. For example, the user may want to read news from a social website. Once the social website receives the request from the user, a web page containing news will be provided to the user. However, in order to view the multimedia content associated with the news, certain plugins must be installed by the user. Apart from news content, other applications such as advertisements, online shopping sites, and trailers of films are also embedded in the web page while providing the news content to the user. All these applications are embedded in the web page as a plugin. A plugin may include a software component embedded in a web page of a website to render web page content along with audio and video component associated with the web content. Accordingly, objects including multimedia content can be accessed by users with the activation of plugins such as a flash player.
The content providers also approach the third party websites to promote their product through advertisements. For example, a travel agency may tie-up with a social networking website to publish information regarding their services. So when a user logs into the social networking website, the advertisement about the travel agency will be displayed to the user. If the user is interested in planning for a trip, the user can view the advertisement and book the trip. Similarly, games, online shopping sites, and travel agents sites can be embedded into a third party website to attract the visitors of the web page without the need for separately logging in to the respective websites.